


To Build A Home

by Via_Thebest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depictions of Violence but nothing worst than what's on the show, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Panic Attacks, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Via_Thebest/pseuds/Via_Thebest
Summary: Everyone back and everyone got their happy ends. Everyone but Dean without his angel Dean feels like his ending is meant to be a sad one but maybe one last hunt will help get his mojo back and maybe even his angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I haven't seen that much of Supernatural but that ending was so bad I knew it need a fix it. I'm sorry if any bits seen OOC but that because of my own lack of knowledge. I also know the tags sound really sad but I promise the future chapters will get happy. Enjoy!

_"Goodbye Dean," Thats the last thing before his body is devoured by the empty. Before he's by himself with nothing but that goddam phone ringing, over and over and over and.._

He wakes up with tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Miracle comes bonding on to the bed trying to comfort her human, they only person in his life that stayed he muses. He begins running his fingers though her fur trying to pull himself back into the real world no matter how much it hurt. After awhile of sitting like this Dean hears his phone goes off. He knew it wasn't him but it still hunt none the less. It's Sammy nothing more than a simple photo of him and Eileen with a pair of keys standing outside a red door, they look happy. They're a paging in Deans heart. Of course he's happy for his bother for getting to live a normal life, but never the less they're the anger, jealousy and pain in his gut that Sam gets everything he'll never get. Not the white picket fences with 1.5 kids and the happy wife. He couldn't give less of shit about that shit, he had tried that shit and it just didn't mix with him. No the one thing Sam had that he didn't was contentment.

Miracle pawed at the door pulling Dean out of his thoughts. Quickly he shot Sam a text saying he was happy for them a would come down to visit soon. The one thing he wouldn't do was drag Sam back into his hell-space that was his life. He open the door and let Miracle run away for awhile as he made is way to the kitchen refiling her water and then cooking bacon for the both of them. As he leaves the bacon to rest for a moment. He started his now near daily monologue.

"Hey Cas, its been about 40 days since you left and I still miss you. You'll be happy to hear Sammy and Eileen got a place together its pretty nice right near on beach, very them. They're really happy." He takes a pause and then a deep breath "Your going to hate me for this but I'm thinking about going Hunting again. I've got a case lined up in Ohio just looks like some plain old vampires nice and easy" He chuckles "I guess most thing are pretty easy once you've taken down god." A small smile dances on his lips it quickly disappears "Jack's a pretty good god very hands off, sometimes to hands off" He adds with a mumble. "Miracle going to stay at Aunty Charlie's for a couple days while I hunt aren't you Miracle." He rubs her head and then throws her some bacon "Cas I don't know if you can even hear me but please come home. Jack tried to reach you but the empty wouldn't let him in. Please I know you can find a way out of they're just come back home, I lo-" It get caught in his throat as he breaks down.

He crumbles as his now near daily breakdown happens. He hits the floor before he can even brace against the sink. Miracle comes rush to him laying and pawing at his side trying to calm him down. Tears roll down his face, he cries "Why! Why! Why!" His breathing become erratic "You - we-re - mea-nt - to -st-ay!" He runs his hand though his hair as Miracle keep pawing trying to drag his attention away from Cas. He slowly starts rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm down. Slowly his hands find away to Miracle and begins to play with her fur. After an hour or so he find himself calm enough to pick up the phone with tears still rolling down his face. He plugs in Charlie's number and makes the call.

After three rings Charlie picks up "Dean, to what do I own the pleasure to?"

He clear his throat and prays he doesn't breakdown again "Charlie, something came up with the hunt and I'm heading out today." _Lie_

She make a surprised noised "Oh, is everything ok do you need a hand?"

"No, no , no." He fakes confidence "I was just wondering if Miracle could come down a week early?"

"Of course I would be more than happy to have her. Are you sure everything alright though?" God he wants nothing else to breakdown to her, tell her everything, how he miss his family both found and blood, how he can't fill the Cas shape hole in his life, how everything is going to hell. "I mean I've still got all my stuff, I can come." He zones back into the conversation at hand

"Look Charlie, don't worry if I need any help you're the first person I'm calling. I'm heading out on the road now so I can make it to yours than Ohio at normal hour. See you son."

"Whatever you say and see you soon, bye." With that the line goes dead.

In less than an hour the car is pack with everything for both him and Miracle. He gave Miracle a big hug before place her in the car "Miracle, I just want you to know that if this goes to hell Aunty Charlie going to look after you a keep you safe okay?" Miracle replies by licking his face "Good girl," With one finally hug she placed into the car and his sitting in his baby maybe for the last time.


	2. Nailed It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to fight the vampires but will he make it out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I haven't seen that much of Supernatural but that ending was so bad I knew it need a fix it. I'm sorry if any bits seen OOC but that because of my own lack of knowledge. I also know the tags sound really sad but I promise the future chapters will get happy. Enjoy!

_Easy_ thats what this case screamed, if he worked quick enough he could be in and out before the next day. But he keep hitting walls. Sure he was pretty sure he knew the vamps were hiding a barn just on the outside of town and that he had everything needed to kill said vamps, he just couldn't bring himself to drive out and do the job. Maybe it was because it was his first solo hunt in years, maybe it was due to the fact Miracle was miles away, hell maybe because apart of him miss Chuck and all his chaos.

Deep down in his heart he knew he didn't want to fight the vamps because of the barn, how could he? that was the place he first laid eyes on him. Even if at the time he was still trying to pull the straight man shit. There was a part of him that fell for Cas that day, no matter how much he tried to hide it from everyone even himself.

Now he sits in a motel day 4 of an _easy_ hunt with nothing but an empty bottle of whisky and Cas's trench coat wrapped around him. If he tried hard enough he could almost tick himself into think he was there, cuddling him and they're both happy. As part of him wonders if anytime over those 12 years if he had man up and told Cas how he felt would he be in the empty right now? Would he be spending the rest of time thinking Dean thought of him as a brother and nothing more? Or worst that Dean hated him because of the confession?

Fuck he was crying, made even worst without Miracle there to ground him. "Castiel?" He slurs out "I really, really need you right now." He sit in silence for a couple minutes with nothing more but the sound of his own whimpering. "Please come back home?" He says in nothing more than a whisper.

He slowly allows himself to get up out of the bed, then the motel and finally into his baby. He sent the car in motion and beings driving to barn. He can do this in and out it's just vamps he repeats in his head over and over again. Until finally he's reached the barn as he pulls up he parks baby a little bit back from the as not to revel himself to the vamps too soon. He gets out and makes his way to the boot to grab everything he needs a sword, and those ninja starts because no one was there to say he couldn't so want was stopping him. He slow began to take off Cas's trench coat but he couldn't, he felt like he need Cas with him on this hunt. With on last sigh he shut the boot and makes his way to the barn ready to kick some vampiric ass.

He takes one deep breath before kicking open the door. "Wakey, wakey vamps they're no need kill innocences. Now come up and fight like the big boys and girls you are!" Right at that moment two vamps come at him from either side. The first one he's able to get a quick and clear decapitation, the second one is hard to fight off.

At first the vampire is able to get behind him and get him into a headlock he then tries to throw the vampire off him but the damn thing won't come off. It isn't until he's able throw the vampire against a wall using his body weight, he is then able to get himself out of the headlock and slash the head of with a bit more force than the last one. "Come on is that all you've got!" He spoke too soon, three more vampires surround him.

Two of them quickly surround him, while the last one watches of the rafters. One of them is able to push him to ground with easy and keep him down by standing on his arm, the other one than tries to go for his neck. "I'm not become vampire food today!" just as the vampire's fangs is about to sink into his neck, he's able grab a ninja starts form his pocket and with one quick motion he is able decapitate both vamps.

He jumps back on his feet "See Sammy told you they would work." He turns to face Sam but is quickly reminded that he's all by himself. He swallows down the feels of betrayal that's building in his throat. He looks up at the vampire sitting in the rafters "Well come on bitch what are you waiting for!"

The vampire jumps down, she then takes off the mask "Well, Well, Well if it isn't the great Dean Winchester, remember me?" She practical hissed at him. He looks her up and down but nothing rings a bell "Look love I'm sorry but your just not ringing any bells. She stare him down before taking at step close, he brings his sword up waiting for her to attack. "Lets see if this rings any bells... Luther's nest, dead boyfriend, poor girl in need of saving?" Her tones dips of mockery.

He gives her another look over, he hadn't thought about that case in years. But here Jenny was staring back at him, one of the first in a long line of people he couldn't save "It doesn't surprise me you don't recognise, I mean from the looks of thing you've gotten makeover, nice trench coat by the way. It's going to look even nicer on my wall." He grabs one side of the trench coat she was not take the only part of Cas he had left.

She changed him full force, they struggle for awhile. Just as it seemed like he was going to get the upper hard she keep pushing him into walls. It wasn't until he felt something go though his back that he knew he was in trouble. "Son of a bitch!" He screamed out in pain "Would you look at that the great Dean Winchester taking out by a vampire" She smirked " You're going to be delicious to eat." She bared her fangs and went for his neck. With one last shot of adrenaline he's able to take the sword and decapitate her.

As her body fell to the ground. He took a moment to survey the damaged he could see the nail sticking out of him. They're truely was no coming back from this. He mentally hit himself for not see the nail earlier. He breathing was quickly become uneven. "So Cas, ummm looks like this is the end of the line of me and to think I went out just like Chuck planed, on a hunt." He laughed bitterly but was cut short when he stared coughing up blood. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." The coughing was getting worst he knew he'd be dead in minutes. "I lov-" He coughed, he could feel his life slipping away "Castiel, I love you" he closed his eyes ready to face death whoever they were now.

Maybe his brain was play tricks but he could have sworn he heard angle wings in his last moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this week's chapter. Have a nice day! and don't forget to leave kudos or a comment if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the fic I'm going to try and update weekly to biweekly if I can. Have a nice day!


End file.
